


Co gryzie dr Whale'a

by Hatsuyuki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsuyuki/pseuds/Hatsuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co gryzie dr Whale'a, gryzie też Rumplestiltskina. I Jeffersona. Nie zapominajmy o Hooku. Pośrodku tego bajzlu Belle i Ruby walczą o zmniejszenie dawki środków uspokajających, szalik i zachowanie normalności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Co gryzie dr Whale'a - dosłownie

Doktor Whale szedł powoli korytarzem w nienagannie czystym białym fartuchu. Mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że miał udane życie. Za wyjątkiem randek z Mary Margaret, która tym razem nie zadzwoniła. Za wyjątkiem pana Nieznanego, który leżał bez życia w szpitalu na kroplówce. Za wyjątkiem Ruby, która ostatnio nie była sobą. Delikatnie mówiąc. Wszedł do klaustrofobicznego pomieszczenia i usiadł pod ścianą. Dziewczyna o skundlonych włosach przycupnęła po drugiej stronie, mierząc go złowrogim wzrokiem. Było w niej coś dziwnego, nieludzkiego. Zwierzęcego.  
Najkrócej mówiąc, coś bez wątpienia gryzło doktora. Mianowicie Ruby, która właśnie wbijała zęby w jego ramię z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.


	2. Dr Whale miał po prostu pecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Whale miał po prostu pecha - nie pierwszy raz. Nie tylko Ruby nie spodobał się psychiatryk.

Doktor Whale miał po prostu pecha. Nie, żeby się prosił o coś takiego. Zastrzyk przeciwtężcowy bolał jak cholera. A może on po prostu nie cierpiał zastrzyków. Nie jego wina, że badany przypadek okazał się problematyczny. Doktor postanowił za wszelką cenę pomóc tej biednej dziewczynie. Był w końcu wybitnym specjalistą. Któż, jak nie on, ma nieść ten krzyż? W tej chwili chciał jak najszybciej znaleźc sie u siebie i napić się kawy, najlepiej doprawionej czymś mocniejszym. Otworzył drzwi jednym ruchem.  
Ktoś na niego czekał w dyżurce.  
Doktor Whale miewał lepsze dni. Dni, w których nie dostawał po mordzie od Babci Lucas.


	3. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby - początek kłopotów. Pytanie, dla kogo?

Ruby wypluła resztki syntetycznej tkaniny. Doktorek mógłby nosić coś lepszej jakości. Zagroził jej elektrowstrząsami i wybiegł jak oparzony. Miała nadzieje, że bolało. Bardzo się starała. Ruby nie czuła się szalona. Czuła się... jakby nie była sobą. Ale to niemożliwe, żeby były dwie Ruby. Prawda? Prawda, doktorze Whale? Obyś dostał wścieklizny. Tylko właściwie czemu pomyślała akurat o wściekliźnie? Nie obyło się oczywiście bez kaftanika i sporej dawki psychotropów.  
A teraz w dodatku wepchnęli ją do przemiłego pokoju bez klamek. Ale zapomnieli wspomnieć o współlokatorze. Ruby zawyła jak wilk.  
Widmowa zjawa rodem z koszmaru najwyraźniej zamierzała ją gorąco powitać, wyciągając białe ramiona.


	4. Ruby darła się jak opętana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby darła się jak opętana - dalsze perypetie.

Ruby darła się jak opętana. Po chwili usłyszała czyjś głos. Od kiedy to widma mówią?  
Była wściekła. Jej nowa współlokatorka nie była duchem, tylko jakąś dziewczyną o splątanych brązowych włosach. Ruby wspólczuła jej z całego serca, ugryźć doktora to jedno, a co innego nie pamiętać jak się ma na imię i gdzie się jest. Próbowała jej to wyjaśnić, ale dziewczyna kompletnie nic nie kumała. To się nazywa przerąbane.  
Ruby myślała, że gorzej już być nie może. Dopóki w drzwiach celi nie stanęła osoba, której Ruby się tu w ogóle nie spodziewała. Pan Gold wyglądał całkiem spokojnie. I to było przerażające.


	5. Piękna i Bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piękna i Bestia - kto jest bestią?

Dawno, dawno temu była sobie piękna i bestia. Piękna mieszkała w wielkim zamku, otoczona służącymi. Pewnej nocy przyszła bestia i porwała piękną. Nic dziwnego, w końcu kochała piękno, którego nie widziała w sobie.  
Nikt nigdy więcej nie widział pięknej. Przepadła jak kamień w wodę. Jak kamyk rzucony na dno bezdennej studni. Potem mówili, że umarła. Że ją zabito. Plotki powtarzano, dopóki cała historia nie została zapomniana.  
Parę chwil temu Gold uzmysłowił sobie, że umieszczanie pięknej w celi z bestią było karygodnym niedopatrzeniem. Rysy Ruby wydłużyły się, a z ust pociekła jej ślina. Najwyraźniej widziała w Belle coś więcej niż piękną.


	6. Gold jakimś cudem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold jakimś cudem - czyli wybieram wolność!

Gold jakimś cudem wyciągnął widmo z celi i zatrzasnął drzwi. Babcia Lucas darła się niemożebnie na doktora w jego gabinecie. Ruby wyła zza zamkniętych drzwi, czując się niesprawiedliwie potraktowaną. W końcu tamtą wypuszczono, a ją nie. Whale przybiegł w te pędy, osłaniając się rękoma przed damską torebką. Widok, który zobaczył, bynajmniej go nie zachwycił.  
Gold był najbardziej spokojny, gdy był wściekły. Oznajmił Whale’owi z całą stanowczością, że nie życzy sobie kolejnych uchybień. Dziewczyna była zbyt cenna, by...  
Gold odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy.  
W najbliższym krajobrazie czegoś brakowało. A raczej kogoś. Kogoś, kto przed chwilą nosił porzucone na ziemi giezło.


	7. Belle nieświadoma piekła

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle nieświadoma piekła - czy warto zderzać się z nieznajomymi

Belle, nieświadoma piekła, które zostawiła za sobą, biegła ulicą w skradzionym płaszczu. Udało jej się niepostrzeżenie wymknąć z psychiatryka. To był niewątpliwie plus. Jednocześnie miała wrażenie, że powinna o czymś wiedzieć. Inna rzecz, że w ogóle nie pamiętała nic ze swojego pobytu w ciemnej celi. O, jedzenie pamiętała doskonale. Było tak samo okropne jak w każdym innym szpitalu. Zaraz, czy ona kiedykolwiek była w szpitalu? Nie miała pojęcia. Nie wiedziała o sobie kompletnie nic.  
Mimo to Belle była całkiem szczęśliwa, jak dziecko przed stoiskiem z watą cukrową w wesołym miasteczku.  
Dopóki nie zderzyła się z rozczochranym mężczyzną idącym z naprzeciwka.


	8. Jeffersonowi spadł

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffersonowi spadł - nieoczekiwane spotkania nie zawsze są najlepsze

Jeffersonowi spadł kapelusz z głowy. Gubienie jego ulubionego fragmentu garderoby było stałą acz kłopotliwą częścią jego pasjonującej egzystencji. Proszone herbatki u Golda, które były codzienną częścia jego życia, robiły swoje. Gold lubił regularnie straszyć Jeffersona. I Whale’a. I tego trzeciego, jak mu było? Jefferson nie miał pamięci do nazwisk.  
Ale miał nadzwyczajną pamięć do twarzy. Jefferson z towarzystwa wzajemnej adoracji pod tytułem “trzęsiemy Storybrooke” wpatrywał się intensywnie w bladą twarz dziewczyny. Kojarzył ją skądś. I w końcu sobie przypomniał, skąd.  
Sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, ona też właśnie sobie przypomniała, kto odegrał bynajmniej niepoślednią rolę w zamknięciu jej w wariatkowie.


	9. Dr Whale był na dywaniku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Whale był na dywaniku - i co z tego wynikło

Dr Whale był na dywaniku. Nieczęsto mu się to zdarząło. Równie rzadko Gold był wściekły. Ich cenny obiekt eksperymentalny uciekł i szukaj wiatru w polu, a drugi wykazywał w najlepszym razie brak chęci do współpracy. Efekty dotychczasowych zabiegów przyniosły nieoczekiwane rezultaty, o czym Whale miał okazję się przekonać - i to w bolesny sposób.  
Gold wyżył się na wazoniku za pomocą laski i spojrzał na doktora. Trzeba było coś przedsięwziąć. Cokolwiek.  
I wtedy wpadł mu do głowy genialny pomysł. Był ktoś, kto mógł znaleźć Belle. I był mu winien przysługę. Ktoś, kto umiał się wcisnąć dosłownie wszędzie. Nawet do kapelusza.


	10. Jefferson dopełnił

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson dopełnił - może herbatki?

Jefferson dopełnił wszelkich wymogów etykiety i złamał co najmniej drugie tyle. Powstrzymał Belle od stłuczenia go na kwaśne jabłko, zaprosił ją na herbatę do domu grożąc jej pistoletem i dał jej szalik do zabawy, po czym zamknął ją w salonie, z którego mogła łatwo uciec. No ale co złego to nie my, prawda, Szalony Kapeluszniku?  
Whale mówił, że może być niestabilna. Kto wie, co jej dawali. Ale chyba nie niebezpieczna? Jefferson pocieszył się, że ma swój szczęsliwy amulet na szyi. Dopóki go ma, nic i nikt...  
Mimowolnie dotknął szyi owiniętej szalikiem. I zmartwiał. Przed chwilą uspokoił nim swojego niecodziennego gościa.


	11. Belle zareagowała

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle zareagowała - nigdy nie zadzieraj z kapeluszem. Ani jakąkolwiek jego częścią

Belle zareagowała szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Rzuciła w niego filiżanką, ale uchylił się szybko. Pobiegła za kanapę, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni.  
\- Dokąd to, słodziutka?  
Nieogolony mężczyzna z zawadiackim usmiechem wystarszył ją na smierć. Było w nim coś... przyciagajacego. Spojrzała z lękiem na Jeffersona, a potem na Hooka, ściskając bezwiednie dłonie na szaliku. I wtedy stało się coś dzwnego. Poczuła szarpnięcie i świat dookoła zaczął się krecić. Zupełnie jak kapelusz Jeffersona.  
Hook spojrzał na Jeffersona osłupiały, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała dziewczyna.  
“Coś ty jej zrobił?”  
“Szalik od kapelusza! - jeknął Jefferson. “Ona ma mój szaliiik!”


	12. Pokój lśnił

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokój lśnił - to brzmi cokolwiek groźnie

Pokój lśnił sterylną czystością. Narzędzia leżały równo ułożone w rządku, fartuchy wisiały wyprasowane na wieszaku. Ale on i tak najbardziej lubił swoją starą kapotę. Dr Whale bywał sentymentalny. Kobiety to lubiły. A jesli chodzi o to, co im robił... No cóż. Czy można było nazwać go szalonym? Gdzież tam. Co najwyżej skrupulatnym, dokładnym i ambitnym.  
Naciągnął rękawice, wziął skalpel i obrócił się z radosnym oczekiwaniem.  
I wtedy zmarkotniał. Przeciez stół był pusty. Jego zwierzyna umknęła w nieznane, ale...  
Whale szybkim krokiem wyszedł na korytarz. Jego drugi obiekt eksperymentalny już nie mógł się z pewnością doczekać. Tak samo jak dr Frankenstein.


End file.
